Small, Dark, and Lacking
by No Name.-' K3Tz
Summary: Raven, Bb, and Cyborg find a little boy after a battle, they take him in only to find that this kid only means trouble.
1. Prolouge

Small, Dark, and Lacking

Dudes! I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating my other stories but in AfBA I lost the rumor and in Dark Angel I just know the end so I have a writers block and an impediment so I'll put in thoughts from other stories that fit but aren't what I wanted them to be. Sorry T-T.

Summary : Raven, Bb, and Cyborg found a little boy while battling and now they are trying to figure out who he is while dealing with stranger and more powerful villains who seem to recognize him and try to snatch him away. With two teem mates at Gotham how will the Titans deal with the merciless villains and the 'parentless' child who seems to be prone to disaster.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own the little boy

* * *

Prolouge

"Are you sure you can handle the city? These are two team mates going away not one."

"Don't worry your spiky little head over this man, we can handle this. It's not as if some baby is gonna come ruin our chances to win by gettin in the way, right... at least not yet."

Robin blushed a little as Cyborg wiggled his eyebrows at him, and he found himself looking at Starfire who was currently talking to Raven through the other window in the T-Car's 3rd or 4th version. He smiled as she laughed her beautiful laugh at something Raven said.

"Ejem, there isn't any possibility of that happening _now_ is there, Robin?" asked Bb in another stupid question that earned him a death glare from Robin along with his face as red as a ripe tomato. Cyborg and Beastboy laughed and high fived.

"Not really, but atleast there could be that possibility from me, how about you?"

Both titans stopped laughing and Robin laughed. Starfire turned to him and smiled.

"Are we ready to go boyfriend Robin?" Robin smiled and nodded. "Sure Star. Ready to meet Batman?"

"Of course Robin I have always wanted to meet the Man of Bats that is your father!" XD

"Ok then. Bye guys! See you in a week." Robin called at the titans who stood at the door of the garage as he backed up the T-Car.

"Bye, and don't do naughty things in my baby!" called Cyborg which got the two lovebirds to turn red and to try to avoid each others eyes. The three titans laughed well Raven smiled and added "Or in any other place! _Starfire_!" "_Robin_!" All the titans laughed as the red Robin retorted with an innocent look.

"Why would you say that! We would never do more than kiss... and let you guys know!" Starfire gave him a playful nudge with her elbow. "Robin! You agreed to not tell them we wouldn't tell them!" All of them laughed and waved goodbye.

The three remaining titans at the tower saw as the T-Car pulled away.

"_So_ how long are they going away again?" asked Beastboy as his smile grew, a clear sign for a bet to come.

"A week. I bet there will be good news by the time they get here!"

" Oh yeah! I bet there will be good news by the fourth day!"

" Ha your going down green stain! Lets shake on it for 20 bucks!"

"Ok! You're on!"

But before either could 'shake on it Raven said "Make it 40, and I say there will be good news in exactly 15 days." As she walked inside with the same expresionless face on. Both titans stared at her retreating figure before crying "You're on!" And running after her closing the door behind them, thinking the week to come would be the best, crimeless, trainingless, rule-less week ever. Little did they know that the next few days would be the most troublesome in their lives.

* * *

Evil Titans... betting on such a thing in such short notice, but Robin and Starfire _are _to blame for their 'stage' of boyfriendness and girlfriendness had been past during their bestfriends stage. Now there is heated make-out sessions everytime they could have one, and the only thing that stopped them from going further were their intruding, grossed-out friends. XD But I'm not going into that now.

So tell me do you like it? Is it good? Does it suck? Tell me what you think.


	2. Music BoX Creature

Small, Dark, and Lacking

Author's Note: Hey I decided I might as well update this the same day since I already have the ideas. It's gonna be rather short though.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own the little boy

* * *

"Ugh!!!DUDE!!!! This was supposed to be a relaxing period without Robin's rules, his makeouts, his trainings, and battles!!!"

Bb cried as the alarm ringed off once more just as the Titans got home from a battle with a metalized man who had a force of a million and seventy men as he so much cried out showing off. He had been enduring but after a Beastboy Blitz and Raven's magic combined the Titans finally defeated him with a cry of 'Booya!'

"Shut up Beastboy and get back in the T-Car! Oh! That's right... there is no T-Car!!!"

Shouted an irritated Raven with a migrane while blowing a few light bulbs and the fridge apart. She stomped over to the computer to research on who it was and where he was. After typing a few words some info came onto the screen.

Trouble: Terrorized Citizens

Cause: Un-indentified object

Location: Central Jump City

Number: 1

Status: Unmoving, producing deafening sounds

Raven stared at the screen. _Unmoving, Producing deafening sounds _flashed at her. This could either mean something small, or something bad, something really bad. Raven typed in the code to the city's Central Bank's camera only to find it had been destroyed or mingled with. Then she knew it was something bad. She rubbed her temples and drew out of nowhere some pills after swallowing a pair she calmly said "Titans, go..."

The Titans flew out the window as they saw no reason to run downstairs. Raven used her powers to levitate her and cyborg and Beastboy morphed into a green eagle and they flew away. When they reached Central Jump City they saw people writhing with pain while covering their ears. At first the titans were confused but as they landed they immeadetaly understood why they weren't running away. Beastboy having animal hearing collapsed as a sharp noise filled his ears even more sharp than the others, he covered his ears regretting the decision to clean them out that morning out of boredom. Raven seeing and understanding Beastboy's condition levitated him to the top of a building a few blocks away. Beastboy after a few shaky breaths gave Raven a thumbs up to signal he was ok and his thanks as he held his pounding head. Cyborg, also being vulnerable to loud noises and more to shrill ones retreated a few steps and called to Raven.

"Yo Raven! I can't go too near it or my system will crash!" He shouted over the noise of screams.

Raven nodded and created a shield around her head to lower the volume to the wailing. She looked around and walked forward to find the source of the noise only to find a small squared box that looked no bigger than her foot. She looked at it in confusion it was just a small music box with an imprinted Q on it with a pattern of swirlls and stars along the border. How could such a small object produce such a big noise, but Raven knew better than to let her guard down for both great things come in small packages, and some small things have big voices and were big trouble. She used her magic to surround the small squared object but she could feel how her magic was breaking from the force of the waves of the noise. She removed her shield and turned around. People were starting to react and quickly moved away. Raven looked at Cyborg who understood that it was his job to find out what it was. From the point where she stood she could see Beastboy flying off the roof to the top of the Bank which was infront of the cube, but she could not try to focus on something else for her power was breaking.

"Cyborg get back! Beastboy fly!" She cried as her magic failed and broke.

She was thrown back into Cyborg from the force. Seeing Cyborg flash on and off she produced another shield and headed backwards.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg as he checked his systems.

"I don't know. It looks like a music box but smaller" Raven replied. "I'll try to get it back into my force field but it won't last too long."

"Shouldn't we just destroy it?"

"No, believe me. Something worse could come out"

She then flew towards the small object and encircled it with her magic. She quickly transported it to Cyborg who examined it with his programs.

"It's just a music box" he exclaimed more to himself than to Raven surprised at what was causing all the trouble.

Then suddenly they heard another sound something like an elephant's call. But where the heck could an elephant be... there weren't any zoos nearby. That's when it dawned to them as the saw a small shadow growing bigger by the second.

"Beastboy NO!!!"

They both cried as an elephant came plummetting down on the 'music box' since Raven's already weak shield couldn't resist the weight. A few seconds passed and nothing happened so Beastboy morphed back into his normal self and cried out...

"Yeah!!We beat it now we can go home!" He started to get up to do his victory dance when he felt something pushing him off the now broken shrilling box.

Beastboy screamed as a blue force threw him into a nearby building. Cyborg quickly ran to his best friend to examine him but Raven stared at the blue force. She stood there mesmerized at the light encircling the shattered box. There the light from within the box was taking shape. Suddenly the shattered pieces flew to the top of it to form a face of a smiling man with bulging red eyes and two slits as a nose. It then started forming its body, something resembeling a shaolin warrior with three arms and two swords along with no legs but part of a snake as the rest of the body, on its back two bat wings sprouted and the creatures third arm became a second head that looked exactly like a snake. After its body was formed the creature bellowed an earsplitting roar then as it saw Raven lying there infront of him unmoving and surprised it cackeled and evil laughter and charged towards her laughing all the way.

* * *

So what do you think is it a good beggining? I know I haven't entered my baby but he is soon to come so don't get impatient. XD

L8er


End file.
